Eragon: The Musical
by Isabel Fletcher
Summary: Just a bit of fun. The story Eragon set to music. Humorous. COMPLETE
1. PART I

Hullo. You may know me from the Inheritance Forums. There I am maskedangelxX, and hunkywerecat and I have written this. It's meant as a joke, don't get all pissed if you think it's an insult to Eragon. And any angry reviews are solely a waste of your time.

Thank you.

So here's the info on this:

**Title: **Eragon the Musical

**Authoresses: **maskedangelxX (a.k.a. Isabel Fletcher) and hunkywerecat.

**Summary: **Just a bit of fun. The story Eragon set to music. Humorous.

* * *

Scene 1: 

(Stage is dimly lit. It seems that you are in a forrest. But you're obviously not. A young (ha, young. She's like 100) woman staggers in.  
It is Arya! (Dun dun dun). She is carrying something. It's…blue cotton candy! On a second glance we see that it is, in fact, a dragon egg.)

ARYA:  
Don't lie and say that it's OK.  
It's alright here, there's nothing more to say.  
So I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away.

(She sets the egg down, and begins to dance. At least, attempts to. She prances back and forth, every so often pausing dramatically)

Don't tell me, I don't want to play.  
It's too late for you to make me stay.  
No, I won't stay.  
So I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away.

(Arya gives the audience her best "Don't mess with me. You won't know what hit you" look. It isn't exactly working. Yet she continues to 'dance')

And faster than you can follow me from this lonely place.  
And farther than you can find me, I'm leaving  
Yeah I'm leaving today.  
And I, I'll never let you find me.  
I'm leaving you behind with the past  
No, I won't look back.  
And I don't want to hear your reasons.  
Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay.

(Arya is very serious about her dance. She understands how important this song is! She is being chased by Durza, yet she must sing. It's that important)

And try, and try to understand me  
And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay  
I, I'm moving on from this place  
I'm leaving and I won't quit running away.

(On 'I won't quit' Arya pirouettes, and falls. She says the next lines from the ground)

I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away.

(Exhausted, Arya lies on the ground. Durza enters, and picks up the egg!)

DURZA  
Aha! It's mine!

(He catches sight of Arya, who is now halfheartedly continuing her routine. He stares in shock, and drops the egg. Arya takes advantage, and sends the egg to Carvahall. Durza yells in anger.)

ARYA  
Poor Durza. How will he tell his master…that he's failed?

(Blackout)

Scene 2:

(Setting is more light. It is…Carvahall! Eragon steps out of Garrow's house. He looks thoughtful)

ERAGON  
Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say...

Townsfolk:  
Kvetha  
Kvetha  
Kvetha  
Kvetha  
Kvetha

ERAGON  
There goes the butcher with his meat to sell  
He's hard at work, though it's barely daaaaaaawn  
I'm going to meet him  
I'm going on a whim  
To see if he can tell me what this means--

(Eragon shows the egg to the audience. Is disappointed no one gasps)

RANDOM TOWNSPERSON  
Good morning, Eragon

ERAGON  
Good morning monsieur

RANDOM TOWNSPERSON  
Where are you off to?

ERAGON  
The butcher! I just found this stone!  
So it makes sense I show it to the butcher—

RANDOM TOWNSPERSON  
That's nice. Katrina, hurry up!

Townsfolk:  
Look, there he goes  
The boy is strange, no question  
He's always hunting and withdrawn  
Doesn't really get along  
He doesn't quite belong  
He's kind of hard to talk to, Eraaagon!

Man 1: Hello  
Woman 1: Good day!  
Man 1: How is your family?  
Woman 2: Bonjour  
Man 2: Good day  
Woman 2: How is your wife?  
Woman 3: I need...six eggs  
Man 3: That's too expensive!

ERAGON  
There must be more than this provincial life!

(Eragon spins dramatically. He then turns to Sloan, who is standing impatiently. He is mad that his view is being blocked by Eragon)

SLOAN  
Ah, Eragon

ERAGON  
Good morning. I've come to show you something.

SLOAN  
chuckles Something else?

ERAGON  
I found it while hunting.

SLOAN  
(chuckle) You found something edible this time?

ERAGON  
No. THIS!

(Eragon flourishes the stone dramatically. Sloan reacts. Negatively)

SLOAN  
Where did you find that?

ERAGON  
The Spine! That one dangerous place. I go there often.

SLOAN  
Get out!

ERAGON  
But sir?!?

SLOAN  
Now!

ERAGON  
Well thank you, thank you very much!

Townsfolk:  
Look, there he goes, that boy is so peculiar  
I wonder what his eyes do see  
Girls: With a dreamy, far-off look  
Men: And his nose that has a crook  
Townsfolk: What a puzzle to the rest of us is he

(Eragon is completely oblivious to the insults being hurled at him. He smiled, and begins to tell a flock of sheep his life story)

Eragon:  
Ohhh, isn't this amazing,  
This town is so perfect you see...  
Here's where I made my first carving,  
Over there is where I fell out of old Hort's tree!

Woman:  
Now it's no wonder that his name is legend  
His skills have got no parallel

Shopkeeper:  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid he's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

Townsfolk:  
he's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is he

(Roran enters and goes up to Eragon, unaware of the townspeople, singing)

Roran: I thought you never missed a shot, cousin!  
You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!  
Eragon: (pleased to have real company, as opposed to animals) I know  
Roran: No beast alive stands a chance against you, haha  
Eragon: It's true Roran, But today i wasn't so lucky.  
Roran: Look! Katrina! She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry  
Eragon: But she's--  
Roran: The most beautiful girl in town  
Eragon: I know but--  
Roran: That makes her the best! and don't I deserve the best?  
Eragon: Well of couse, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)

)Roran stares as Katrina walks along the stage)

Roran (singing) : Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I saw  
Here in town it's only she  
Who's as beautiful as thee  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Katrin-ah!

(Eragon is depressed that Roran is so obsessed with Katrin-ah. Who ever that is. Then it dawns on him. Katrina.)  
Eragon: There must be more than this provincial life!

(Roran swoops away dramatically towards Katrina)  
Roran: Just watch...I'm going to make Katrina my wife!

Townsfolk:  
Look there he goes...a boy who's strange but special  
A most peculiar young lad he is  
It's a pity and a sin  
he doesn't quite fit in  
Cause he really is a funny boy  
A oh so poor but funny boy  
he really is a funny boy...that Eragon

(random "Kvetha"s)

(Eragon floats dramatically towards Garrow's hut. He is unaware of the random kvethas.)

* * *

**Here are the songs we used.  
**

1. 'Running Away' by Midnight Hour Arya's version is a little faster. For her dancing  
2. 'Belle' from Disney's Beauty and the Beast

_You can youtube it. _

_Okay. So tell me what you think. I know there are people out there who like it, so don't tell me, "Go away, you suck, your stories are whats so detestable about fanfiction!"_

_Yes, someone said that to me. (hi, alwaysflying). _

_So tell me what you think. _

_Merci, mon amis, _

_Belle  
_


	2. PART II

_Yay!!!! Good reviews make the world go round!!!! Bad ones slow it down, but thankfully there is none of that here!_

_You guys are greeeeat!_

_Tarnished Immenence- I really really want to make a video!!! I was thinking of having a contest, because I'm not good enough. Whoever makes the best clip would get a cameo in the Eldest Musical. Just a random thing. Read details in next post.  
_

_Sinoset- I loveh being in favorites! thanks!_

_Zodiac Eclipse- I didn't think they'd say Bonjour:) Thanks for saying I was original. I like originality._

_Victoria Faust- hi. We need to work on our collaboration. I still have it somewhere, lol_

* * *

**Details:**_  
_

**Title: **Eragon the Musical

**Authoresses: **maskedangelxX (a.k.a. Isabel Fletcher) and hunkywerecat.

**Summary: **Just a bit of fun. The story Eragon set to music. Humorous.

* * *

(Eragon returns home and enters a small shack) 

Eragon: Hello Uncle Garrow; I'm back.

Garrow: Hello Eragon. What have you got for us this time?

Eragon: Unfortunately nothing. It's going to be a long winter I'm afraid.

Garrow: Well, You'll have better luck next time I'm sure. you look tired. Why don't you go get some sleep?

Eragon: I will. Goodnight uncle Garrow.

(Eragon leaves room and walks into his own bedroom where he places the stone on a shelf and stares at it)

Eragon: I wonder what this is...and how it got here. I can't be as bad as Sloan fears, but what do I know? Maybe I'll ask the traders when they come to town...

(Music starts to play. Eragon turns dramatically towards the audience)

Eragon:  
What's this? What's this?  
It's color soft and fair  
What's this?  
I cannot help but stare  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Eragon, this isn't fare!  
What's this?

What's this? What's this?  
Is this something wrong?  
What's this?  
It's presence is so strong  
What's this?  
The surface is so  
Smooth it makes me happy  
So pristine it's almost classy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?

(Eragon picks it up and inspects it. He is unimpressed.)

I don't know how it came here  
And frankly don't know why  
The fact I cannot trade it  
Makes me weary with a sigh  
There's just something about it  
I think I'll take another look  
Oh my goodness! Am I dreaming?  
For I think that it just shook...

(Stone starts rattling and wobbling about)

What's this? Oh dear!  
It seems that it may break, how queer!  
And there's another shake, oh my!  
Inside it I can tell there is something  
And oh, how it makes me want to sing!

(The stone breaks revealing a small, blue dragon)

It's a creature; it's a creature  
Staring straight back up at me!

What's this?

Oh my, what now?  
It snaps it's little beak,  
And look, it has such tinky feet  
It squeals! It flaps it's brittle little wings  
Unlike any other things  
I think I'm going to touch it...

(Eragon reaches out hand and jolts backwards with a convulsion)

What's this?!?!?!?!?!

This feeling is peculiar  
I think I should sit down  
What in the world is this  
Tiny creature that I've found?  
Though it sounds nut's I swear  
I feela connection that we share

But what about it's dangers?

Oh of that I must beware...

The sight! The sound!  
I want to show it all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough  
I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?

(Dragon shrieks loudly, breaking Eragon's concentration and Eragon hushes it)

Eragon: Well, you're not a bird are you? (Gasps) You're a dragon!!!

(Dragon hops up onto his arm)

Eragon: But waht should I do with you? (Stares at his hand) And what did you do to my hand?

(Lights down)  
-dramatic pause-  
(Lights up. Now we see BROM for the first time. He is talking to a group of townsfolk. Eragon stops to listen. Music begins to play…sinister music…)

Brom  
Attend the tale of Galbatorix  
How he pulled the meanest of tricks  
He befriended many a gentlemen  
who never thereafter were heard of again  
His secret weakness was brownie mix  
was Galbatorix  
The dragon rider who betrayed them all.

He had a dragon but then it died  
Galbatorix couldn't help it, he cried  
But when he asked for another dragon to his dismay  
all the council members said "No way!"  
for Galby  
For Galbatorix  
The dragon rider who betrayed them all!

(The listeners join in with the chorus. Eragon is frightened. He doesn't like the dancing)

Chorus:  
He plans to kill the varden  
he tries to now and then  
but we know he'll try to again and again!

He found an ally in the Rider Morzan  
It all was going according to plan  
Morzan betrayed Gil'ead  
But later regretted that he had  
Because Galbatorix had easily transfixed  
…did Galbatorix!  
The dragon rider who betrayed them all.

Sneaky, sly, he surely was  
but he doesn't deserve applause.  
His smile was insane, so was his word  
Galby heard music that nobody heard

Galby was sneaky, Galby was suttle  
Galby would blink and rats would scuttle  
Galby was sneaky, Galby was suttle  
Galby would blink and rats would scuttle  
Galby was sneaky, Galby was suttle  
Galby would blink and rats would scuttle  
Galby was sneaky, Galby was suttle  
Galby would blink and rats would scuttle

Galbatorix! Galbatorix! Galby…….!

(a soldier enters, looking annoyed by the noise)  
Soldier:  
What is this "Tale of Galbatorix"?

Brom:  
Only about his many conflicts

Soldier:  
What conflicts? Galby is great!!

Brom:  
You think so, well just you wait!

Soldier:  
It's over now, your "coffee break"  
And let me go, I have a head ache…

Chorus:  
Galby!  
Galbatorix!  
The dragon rider who betrayed them all!

(They all immediately clear the stage. Eragon is frozen. With fear? Confusion? We never find out…there is a shout from off stage…)

* * *

**Here are the songs we used.  
**

1. 'What is this" from the Nightmare before Christmas

2. 'ballad of sweeney todd" from Sweeney Todd (no duh)

_You can youtube it. _

_Thanks for your comments. As of now, hunkywerecat and I have finished Act One. I'll post it all up relatively soon. Not all at once. But soon._

_So thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!_

_You all rock!!!!_

_Merci, mon amis, _

_Belle  
_


	3. PART III

(Eragon runs to loud noises and shouting, Saphira warning him not to go and holding him back. When he eventually frees himself, he sees his home burnt to the ground and runs inside.) 

Eragon: Uncle Garrow!!! (Sees him lying on the floor dead) He's dead! Saphira! If you hadn't held me back I could have saved him!

Saphira's voice: No you couldn't. I couldn't risk losing you.

Eragon: He was the only father I ever had and now...now...he's gone. (Looks around angrily) I swear to you, Saphira, I will hunt down the monsters that did this and avenge my uncle's death!

Saphira: How are you going to do that?

Eragon: I don't know...but I will...

(music begins to play Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance)

Eragon:  
When I was a young boy,  
My uncle took me into the city  
To see the traders trade.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and enslaved?"  
He said  
"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."

Sometimes I get the feeling he's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
Through it all, the rise and fall, the feeling I must flee.  
When you're gone I want you to know  
I'll Carry on,  
I'll Carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it.

Those monsters sent you reeling from decimated dreams  
Their misery and hate will kill us all  
So I'll chase them back, avenge their attack  
I'll shout it loud and clear  
Defy them to the end  
I hear the call...

To carry on  
I'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary nephew marches on

And on I carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Saphira, look at me because  
I will save us all

Do or die  
They'll never make me  
Cause the world, will never take my heart  
Though they try, They'll never break me  
Want it all, I'm gonna play this part  
Wont explain or ever worry  
I'm not ashamed,  
I'm gonna show my scar  
You're the chair, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's only..

I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy,  
Who's meant to break their hearts  
Just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
I -- don't -- care

Carry on  
I'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary nephew marches on  
We'll carry on

(Eragon looks very sad for a moment, then walks away and retrieves Saphira. Which has been ignored for some time and is quite angry about it. Brom pops out of nowhere and sees the dragon. He is shocked!)

Brom: You're a dragon rider?  
Eragon: A…what? Ooh…a butterfly!  
Brom: (rolls his eyes, but plows on) A dragon rider! The dragon hatched for you!  
Brom: Eragon, now that you're a Rider, I've decided to make you my new project!  
Eragon:Oh, you really don't have to do that!  
Brom: I know! That's what makes me so nice!

(Music begins to play)

Brom: Whenever I see someone,  
as unfortunate as you,  
(and lets face it-who isn't  
as unfortunate as you?!)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

A Rider  
You'll be a Dragon Rider  
I'll teach you the proper tricks  
to defeat Galbatorix!  
Little ways to show you're smart!  
I'll show you how to read my mind  
Aren't I just kind?  
Aren't you excited for when we start?!?!

A Rider!  
I'll help you a good Rider!  
You'll try not to be dumb  
and stop sucking your thumb  
The Ancient Language, you've got to know!  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my harsh and silly song,  
but you have to admit I'm not fully wrong!  
Now that I've chosen to become your mentor.

(Eragon looks confused at the big word)

Oh, an ADVISOR!  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to dragons  
I know about dragon riding!  
And with my information!  
You'll be a sensation!  
A look of elegance and cleverness you'll show…  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming a great hero!

(Brom tries to prance around. Eragon looks frightened and shields Saphira's eyes.)

Brom: Tra la la la!  
You're gonna be a great ri-dah!

(He tries to say 'rider' with an accent on it. It doesn't work. Eragon looks very confused. Brom says the next part to the audience)

When I saw these two depressing creatures  
With their unprepossessing features  
I tried to make them up to standard  
Tried to influence them to be  
Better, having common sense  
Tried to make them not seem so dense!  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't you all see?

They were hopeless – please!  
Can't you see it!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very sad they're not  
smart, and it's gonna take all I got!

(spoken) Why, Eragon, look at you. You're..talented! I guess. Er, maybe not.

Eragon: (spoken) (looks offended) I - I have to go:

Brom:  
(spoken. brightly) You're welcome!

(sung) And though you don't see  
What you could be  
I know in my heart,  
You're gonna be ready at dawn  
that's when we're gonna start!  
La la la la  
You're gonna be a sensation  
But not quite as sensational…  
as….  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
(lights dim)  
---------------

songs:  
Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance -  
'Popular' from Wicked

So I'm glad you people like it so much! I showed hunkywerecat your reviews, and she was sosososo happy too!

Thanks guys,

Belle


	4. PART IV

Yay! Next part!

I don't have any personal messages, but to you all...I'm glad you like it!!!

Oh, and the contest to make a clip? Those details are coming up soon.

**DETAILS **

**Title: **Eragon the Musical

**Authoresses: **maskedangelxX (a.k.a. Isabel Fletcher) and hunkywerecat.

**Summary: **Just a bit of fun. The story Eragon set to music. Humorous.

* * *

(Eragon lies down. He looks a little shaken about the Brom singing incident. Suddenly he falls asleep. A light comes up in a previously dark part of the stage. Arya is there. Looking pale, yet excited to dance more. There is a collective groan from the audience. Arya does not hear. She pirouettes and twirls across the stage during the intro, then begins to sing to Eragon)

Arya  
I'm not in the wonderland  
A place we don't want to be

Do the right thing and  
Then maybe you will have a key

This place is very scary  
And I'm stuck here, needing rescue

And the worst part is all I got is you

Help me fly-ay-ay ay-ay  
La-di-da-di-da-di-dere  
Let us get away from here  
It's an awful nightmare  
nobody even cares  
La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dere

There are many secrets  
That I'd like to share with you

I will teach you magic  
In the AL all you say is true

I come to you in your dream  
I am in total mystery

It's a perfect part for this story

Help me fly-ay-ay ay-ay  
La-di-da-di-da-di-dere  
To the golden sky  
It's an awful nightmare  
nobody even cares  
La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dere

(Arya ends in a not-so-grateful pose, and Eragon gives a loud, obnoxious snore. It seems he has actually fallen asleep. Saphira clears her throat. Eragon starts and sits up, confused)

Saphira: (thrown off by this unexpected interference) You were, uh, tossing in your sleep.

Eragon: Sleep...sounds nice...  
Saphira: What were you dreaming of? You looked troubled?

Eragon: Uh...(glances briefly at his arms which have lots of writing on them.) Oh, yes.

Saphira: What did you see?

Eragon: I saw...a woman. She was beautiful, and I think I love her.

Saphira: Uh...yes. Anyways. Don't you want to tell me about it?

(Eragon nods importantly and stands up. Music begins to play)

ERAGON  
Violent Dreams every night  
lately I've been waking out of urgency  
something I said, something I did  
is bringing on this violent emergency  
one black day in ghostly white  
it's just another sleepless night

And one more day, I'm always taking a dive  
All it takes is all I can give  
All my waking hours just to see you live  
Through this sleepless night

Violent Dreams every night  
I don't know what they are supposed to mean  
A woman with skin so fair and white  
I can't make sense of what I've seen  
still with both my eyes shut tight  
it's just another sleepless night

And one more day, I'm always taking a dive  
All it takes is all I can give  
All my waking hours just to see you live

You behind closed eyes, behind closed doors  
"First thing tomorrow" someone said  
she's hanging by a needle and a thread

Violent Dreams every night  
turning empty pages of old magazines  
turning instead of turning in bed  
turning off the static on the T.V. screen  
in the vending machine light  
it's just another sleepless night

one more day I'm always taking the dive  
and all it takes is all I can give  
all my waking hours just to see you live  
(Eragon smiles, and Saphira nods smartly)

Eragon: So...we better go get her.

Saphira: Yes.

Brom: (waking up) NO!

Eragon: Why?

Brom: It's dangerous to sneak into armed fortresses.

Eragon (pointedly) But Frodo and Sam did it in Lord of the Rings, and they were only hobbits.

Brom: Fine. But first you must learn the Ancient Language!

Eragon: That can wait! My future wife is waiting.

(lights fade)  
-dramatic pause-  
(lights up)

(Eragon sneaks past a large fence with a rotting plank of wood displaying the words "HELGRIND". He is wearing a hooded cloak and slips through a large wooden door. He is now in an eerie stone room with a light coming from one side he goes to it and sees Arya lying there. He is about to pick her up when he hears a sinister laugh behind him. He turns to see Durza the shade.)

Eragon: Aw crap!

Durza: Did you really think you could save her you silly boy?

Eragon: Obviously, or else I wouldn't be here, you freak!

Durza: Hey! Don't sass me kid! I'm bringing you straight to Galbatorix and there is no way you can escape me.

Eragon: What makes you think that?

Durza: Why don't I tell you...

(music begins to play)

Durza:  
Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just to Show Your Face  
In Galbatorix's light  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right...

I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your skill  
What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's the Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My boy You Have Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
And The whole world really knows it  
I guess I'll Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
Yuo ain't that strong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your naive Eyes  
Gonna make You Right  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' shots  
No power in Your Hands

But They Say The Sky's The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My boy You Have Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
And The Whole World really knows it  
I guess I'll Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

I Can Change The World tomorrow  
If I put you in your Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm Sayin'  
What'll you do? Slap My Face ?

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
And The Whole World really knows it  
Just To Tell You Once again . . .  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad!

(Suddenly, Durza shoots a blast of magic at Eragon and Brom jumps out of nowhere, getting hit by the force. Durza is about to strike Eragon when a mysterious hooded figure shoots an arrow at Durza and he disappears. Eragon calls Saphira and she picks up Eragon, Brom and Arya as guards shoot arrows at them. They manage to escape, but Brom is wounded...)

* * *

**Here are the songs we used.**

**  
**1."Golden Sky" by Smile DK 2."Violent Dreams" by Jump Little Children 3."I'm Bad" by Micheal Jackson ( real glad you all like it so much! Honestly, I was a bit afraid only people at the Shurtugal forums would appreciate it, but I'm glad I was wrong. You guys are fantastic!  


_Merci, mon amis, _

_Belle  
_


	5. PART V

Yay! Next part!

I don't have any personal messages, but to you all...I'm glad you like it!!!

Oh, and the contest to make a clip? Those details are coming within a few days, kay? I'll give you a bit of info...

1. Winner will get a cameo in the Eldest Musical, and will get to pick a song of thier choice to be featured in.

2. Thier clip will be posted as a link on the original Eragon: The Musical thread over at Shurt'ugal by me personally.

And that's about all you get to know. Not a huge deal, but I think it should be fun.

More stuff will be up soon.

**DETAILS **

**Title: **Eragon the Musical

**Authoresses: **maskedangelxX (a.k.a. Isabel Fletcher) and hunkywerecat.

**Summary: **Just a bit of fun. The story Eragon set to music. Humorous.

* * *

(Murtagh stands up importantly. Eragon is apprehensive remembering Brom's last song. Brom lies dying as the Murtagh tells Eragon all his special secrets.)

(The music begins to play)

Murtagh:  
Hey, what about today?  
Is everything ok?

(And enthusiastic "NO!" from Eragon. Murtagh glares. Eragon shuts up and cries a little bit because his feelings were hurt. Murtagh goes on.)

You life is in my hands  
But I don't care  
Something in my mind  
If I could realize  
The colours in my eyes are black and white

(Eragon is still recovering from the "giant blow" of Murtaghs glare. He feebly points out black and white aren't technically colors. Saphira rolls her eyes, and Murtagh sings louder)

You don't believe its true  
But if only you knew  
I'm only trying to hide  
It is right  
Forgive me if you can  
I'm the son of Morzan  
My mind is my only sanctuary!

Lonely among a thousand people  
This is how I feel...

Somebody please help me where is my soul  
Somebody please help me where is my soul  
Somebody please help me where is my soul  
Somebody please help me where is my soul

(Murtagh finished. There are screams and fainting from the obsessive fangirls. Eragon looks slightly put out at the fact that Murtagh has a bigger fanbase.)

Murtagh: So those are my secrets…just so ya know. We should be honest with each other.

Eragon: What did you say about Morzan?

Murtagh: Shut up!! We should each have our own secrets!

(Eragon opens his mouth to protest, but Saphira intervenes)

Saphira: Shush, Eragon. Murtagh is not to be toyed with.

(Saphira has by now realized that Murtaghs chief role is to brood sexily in the background and that he does it well enough.)

(Brom lies on the ground coughing with an arrow protruding out of his shoulder. Eragon runs over, leaving Arya with Saphira.)

Eragon: Brom! Will you be alright? Can I heal you?

Brom: No; it's too dangerous. I don't think I'll make it...

Eragon: But...but..(starts to cry)..I need you!

Brom: No Eragon, it is I who have always needed you. I don't think Saphira could have chosen someone better to hatch for.

Eragon: How will I make it without your guidance?

Brom: You will; trust me, I've seen alot of things in my life, and this is something I just know you can do...  
(music begins)

Brom:  
There are places I'll remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With riders and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all

(Saphira slowly pads towards them. Brom lifts himself up to look Saphira in the eye, but lays himeslf down due to his diminishing strength.)

But of all these friends and riders  
There is no one as able as you  
To live life with this meaning  
And I think of you as someone true  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I've loved them all

(Brom whips a wooden flute out of his many pockets and breaks out into a wicked flute solo.)

Though I know i'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I've loved them all  
(sputters a weak cough)  
In my life I've loved them all  
(closes eyes with Eragon and Saphira gazing over, tears slowly rolling from their eyes.) 

-------------

Sorry, for the very longish wait, but you know, school...is not fun. Well...this is a nice 'chunkit' as hunkywerecat put it, so...hope you liked.

Edit: Ohmigod! I almost forgot the songs! AHHH! Erm, yeah. Just kidding.

'Somebody' by Prezioso 'In My Life' by the Beatles thank you all! You're way awesome, and I've finally figured out the contest. Details to come within the next two or three days!

_Okay, so thanks a bunch. You all rock!_

_  
-Belle_


	6. PART VI

(Eragon is standing next to a pile of stones under which Brom lies dead. He and Saphira share a tear when Murtagh shouts in the distance. Eragon and Saphira rush to him where Arya lies convulsing on the ground.)

Eragon: What's wrong?  
Murtagh: If I knew I'd tell you!  
Saphira: Maybe SHE can tell you...

(Eragon looks up at her and nods. He places his hand on Arya's head and clenches his face muscles for a minute before jumping back suddenly.)

Eragon: WOAH!  
Murtagh: What just happened? What did you do?  
Eragon: I went into her mind! Arya has been poisoned and wants us to take her to the Varden. She showed me where to go!  
Murtagh: We must move quickly to save her. I'll go to the Varden if I must I suppose...

(Eragon looks lovingly down at the elf and begins to put her on Saphira's back.)

Eragon: Oh Arya...what I would do for you...  
Murtagh: Oh no...

(Music begins to play I'm Gonna Be by the Proclaimers)

Eragon:  
When you wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who you wake up next to  
When I set out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who sets out just for you

If I get stuck yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets unstuck for you  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
To to bring you to your door

(Eragon begins to bust a move that would have made Brom proud. Saphira looks away embarassed and Murtagh jsut rolls his eye and continues to get ready to leave.)

When I'm riding yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's riding hard for you  
And when the glory comes in for the stuff I'll do  
I'll pass almost every proud moment to you

When you come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who you come home to  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

(Murtagh puts his hand to his sword hilt in frustration, looks at Saphira and thinks better of it.)

But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
To fall down at your door

(Muratgh has finally had enough.)

Murtagh: ERAGON!!!  
Eragon (shoked and appalled): What?  
Murtagh: I said we must move quickly, and though your song is...entertaining, it isn't helping to achieve that!

(Eragon pouts and crosses his arms.)

Eragon: Can I at least sing while we go?  
Murtagh: Will it make you go slower?  
Eragon: Possibly...  
Murtagh: Then no!

(They mount their horses and ride off, Spahira flying overhead with Arya on her back.)

(Murtagh looks at Eragon, who is humming something that sounds horribly like the song. He rolls his eyes.)

-lights dim-  
dramatic pause  
-lights up-

(They are outside the varden! Eragon skips for joy. Murtagh looks away sexily, and begins to sing in a sexy voice that drives all the Murty fangirls in the wings insane. Seriously, though. He's got a pretty voice)

Murtagh:  
Half the world is sleeping,  
half the world's awake  
half can hear their hearts beat  
half just hear them break

I am but a traveler, in most every way  
Ask me what you want...to know

What a journey it has been  
And the end is not in sight  
But my secrets safe tonight  
No one knows the reason I turned out this way

When they're shining on my life  
I can see a better day  
I won't let the darkness in,  
what a journey it has been.

I have been to sorrow  
I have been to bliss  
Where I'll be tomorrow,  
I can only guess

Through the darkest secrets  
Through the deepest snow,  
Forward always forward, I go..

What a journey it has been  
and the end is not in sight  
I'll put the pieces together and do whats right.  
No one knows the reason I turned out this way

When they're shining on my life  
I can see a better day  
I won't let the darkness in,  
what a journey it has been...

Forward, always forward...  
Onward, always up...  
Catching every drop of hope  
In my empty cup

What a journey it has been  
And the end is not in sight  
My secrets safe, at least tonight  
No one knows the reason I turned out this way

When they're shining on my life  
I can see a better day  
I won't let the darkness in,  
what a journey it has been...

What a journey it has been...

(Murtagh bows his head sexily. Even Sapphira realizes he's pretty gosh darn good looking.)

------------------------------------------------  
Okay, sorry for the waits.

Songs:  
1. 'I'm Gonna Be' by the Proclaimers 2. 'Journey' by Lea Salonga just thought I'd say I don't put the videos I put up for a reason, except the songs.

so enjoy. 


	7. PART VII

(Murtagh and Eragon are brought in front of Ajihad. He stares at them. He is very intimidating. Eragon nearly bursts into tears.) 

Ajihad: Who are you?

(Eragon raises his hand)

Ajihad: Yes?  
Eragon: My name is Eragon! I can spell it, you know. E-R-A-G-O-N.  
Murtagh: If you rearrange it, it says Orange.  
Eragon: I am not an ORANGE!!!!  
Murtagh: I didn't say...nevermind.  
Ajihad: And who are YOU?!?!  
Murtagh:â€¦Murtagh.  
Ajihad: SON OF MORZAN?!?!  
Murtagh: Well, yes.  
Ajihad: I knew it. I could smell it. And hear it! And SEE IT!  
Murtagh: Er, okay.  
Eragon: You are?!?!

(his bottom lip trembles dangerously. Sensing a headache, Murtagh gently pats him on the back, and begins to singâ€¦)

Murtagh:  
I am sickened by my weakness  
of a heart that's filled with fear  
And if the world wont understand me  
I can make it disappear

'Cause there's a dark secret  
I carry around with me  
keeping it from you

And deep inside, the way I ran away  
on the outside doesn't show  
and though they think that they will find you  
I am slave; this they know

'Cause there's a dark secret  
I carry around with me  
keeping it from you

(Musical interlude. Murtagh dances around very sexily.)

'Cause there's a dark secret  
I carry around with me  
keeping it from you

(There is a dramatic pause. Murtagh looks very sad. So does Eragon.)

Ajihad: Take him away!

(lights dim)

END OF ACT ONE

--------

Act Two will begin SOON!, since that bit was so incredibly short!  
Thanks for all your support, guys. We really appreciate it.

The song is...

"Dark Secret" by Matthew Sweet

Thanks again,

_Belle_


	8. PART VIII

ACT DEUX (That's two, btw): 

(Eragon is in a field, with the Twins. One of them speaks…)

Twin One: Do you think you can become a Rider?  
Eragon: Um, yes. That's why I'm here.  
Twin Two: Well…we have work to do.  
Twin One: Can we do it?

(the music begins to swell. There are loud groans from offstage.)

Twin #1:  
Let's get down to business  
To beat Galbatorix  
Have you trained at all yet?  
Do you know, any tricks?  
You're the saddest guy  
I ever seen  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a Rider  
out of you

(Eragon is trying to work out how badly he's been insulted. Before he can get his thoughts together, Twin #1, throws him a rock.)

Twin #1: Lift it!

Twin #2:  
Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find the magic  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic guy  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a Rider  
out of you

Eragon:  
I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
These guy's got me  
scared to death  
Hope they don't find my secret!  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim  
(There are odd looks. There are no lakes that would make it any harder for Eragon to swim)

Twin #1:  
You must be swift as  
the coursing river

Twin #2:  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon

Twin #1:  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire

Twin #2:  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

(on a balcony, Arya appears.)

Arya:  
Time is racing toward us  
till the war begins  
Who is that with Eragon?  
Alas! The twins!  
They're tricking him!  
He's rather dim  
I better stop this,  
I can't see it through.  
(to Eragon)  
How could they make a rider  
out of you?

Twin #1:  
You must be swift as  
the coursing river

Twin #2:  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon

Twin #1:  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire

Twin #2:  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Twin #1:  
You must be swift as  
the coursing river

Twin #2:  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon

Twin #1:  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire

Twin #2:  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

(Twins strike a dramatic pose. Eragon looks mixed up and confused. Arya enters. Eragons day…more like year…is brightened. He smiles.)

Arya: STOP!

(Eragon stares at her, as always.)

Twins: Why we were just testing his skills in magic...is that so bad?

Arya: That's not testing; that's trying to steal what he knows so you can use it! Why do you always do this to everyone? I'm reporting you to Ajihad and taking charge of Eragon's training. You two are dismissed!

Twins(Turing to leave): You wouldn't dare snitch and know very well we can do a better job than you!

Arya: Oh really?

(Music begins to play)

Arya:  
Tonight you won't have yourself a real good time  
I feel ashamed and your lies turning inside out yeah!  
And putting you where you ought to be  
So dont stop me now dont stop me  
Cause Im having a good time having a good time

(The twins turn back to face her and Arya gets right up in their faces to set them straight.)

You are shooting stars leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of the Varden  
Im a warrior passing by like lady godiva  
You won't go go go  
Don't try stopping me

(Breaks out in a broadway-like pose, moving closer to Eragon who is entranced by her.)

I'm burning through the sky yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
Thats why they call me misses fahrenheit  
It's like you don't want to win this fight  
They don't wanna make a supersonic man out of you.  
(Points to Eragon who is staring like a stupid boy at her.)

Dont stop me now Im having such a good time  
Letting you know not to stop me now  
If you wanna win this fight, let me take control  
Dont stop me now (cause I will teach him right)  
Dont stop me now (yes I will teach him right)  
I dont want to stop at all

Im a super-gal on my way to war  
On a collision course  
You are coniving and out of control  
I am a fight machine ready to reload  
If you don't stop this now I will  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode

Im burning through the sky yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
Thats why they call me misses fahrenheit  
It's like you don't want to win this fight  
They don't wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
(looks at Eragon again who is still oogling like an idiot.)

Don't stop me, don't stop me ohhh  
Son't stop me, don't stop me...

(Eragon starts to dance along side Arya. She looks at him in a peculiar manner and he stops, embarassed.)

Im burning through the sky yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
Thats why they call me misses fahrenheit  
It's like you don't want to win this fight  
They don't wanna make a supersonic man out of you

(Arya glares angrily straight into the twin's eyes.)

Dont stop me now Im having such a good time  
Letting you know not to stop me now  
If you wanna win this fight, let me take control  
Dont stop me now (cause I wil teach him right)  
Dont stop me now (yes I will teach him right)  
I dont want to stop at all

(Eragon takes this last line to mean she wants to spend time with him and moves towards her with what he thinks is an attractive glint in his eye. He is mistaken as Arya pulls out a sword and begins to fight him. His REAL training has just begun. The twins glare evilly at the two of them and sulk away.)

------------------

SONGS:  
"I'll make a man out of you" Disney's Mulan ( "Dont' Stop me now" by Queen ( for not updating. But don't blame hunkywerecat. She gets her parts done. I'm an infamous procrastinator.

But...hope you love it!


	9. PART IX

_I'm sorry that I haven't got this up sooner, but Shurtugal is being lame, and imposing a rating system. Since I do not live and breath that site, as many of the mods seem to, I did not add one, and our fic was deleted. It took me quite a while to find this. So I very much hope you enjoy it. _

_My fellow authoress and I are debating a sequel. What do you guys think? Do you want one?_

* * *

(The Varden is full of hoopla as everyone runs around putting on armor, etc. Eragon is shaking in fear of the battle that is about to begin.)

Ajihad: Everyone to their battle lines! I hear the Empire!

Eragon: Saphira! Are you ready to fight...as one!?!?!?!?!

(Saphira breathes fire in approval! Suddenly urgals appear and the battle officially had begun!)

Ajihad:  
It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
The battle is raging, hopefully not for very much longer  
We've got to keep control

Hrothgar:  
I remember fighting the Empire  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling...

All Varden:  
Let's save the Varden again...  
Let's save the Varden again!

It's just an arrow to the left  
A sword slash to the right  
You can fight with your fists  
Keep the urgals in sight  
But it's the blood and guts that really drives you insane,  
Let's save the Varden again!

(Murtagh is seen in a cage amidst the battle, looking angry, yet still very seductive.)  
Murtagh:  
This ain't so dreamy, but please just free me!  
So you can use me, I'm on your side and all!  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
I get the Varden's harsh whip!  
And nothing can ever be the same

(An urgal bashes through the cage walls and Murtagh runs out and into Ajihad)  
Ajihad:  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation!

Varden:  
Let's save the Varden again!

(Eragon is now seen flying overhead with Saphira)  
Eragon:  
Well I was walking in the Spine just a-having a think  
When a dragon's egg appeared before I could blink  
It shook me up, took me by surprise  
But now I just llok into my Dragon's eyes.  
She stared at me and I felt a change  
My life meant nothing, never would again  
Let's save the Varden again!

Whole Varden:  
It's just an arrow to the left  
A sword slash to the right  
You can fight with your fists  
Keep the urgals in sight  
But it's the blood and guts that really drives you insane,  
Let's save the Varden again!

Eragon looks up and sees Durza floating overhead one a strange cloud of evil magic. He and Saphira fly up to face him.)

Durza: Well well; back for more I see!

Eragon: I'm a lot stronger than last time you red-headed weirdo!

Durza: Why do you always have to insult me? That just makes me want to finish the job I was shafted on last time!

Eragon: You won't finish me if I finish you first!

Durza: Seriously! What is with the weird lines?

Eragon: SHUTUP!

(The greatest song of all time begins to play.)

Eragon:  
I'm doin' this tonight,  
We're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know I'll do this right.  
Hey Shady come on,  
I hate you endlessly,  
When you try to finish me.  
So now it's time to leave and let me alone.  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you on that floor  
Shady, bye, bye, bye...

Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

(Durza and Eragon being to duel atop their flying mythical beings, Saphira helping ERagon hold his ground as he continues to sing.)

Just hit me with your best shot,  
Now, you're more than welcome to.  
So let me stop your treason,  
Shady come on  
You live for the death of me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.

I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you on that floor  
Shady, bye, bye, bye...

Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

I ain't giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your hate no more  
Bye Bye  
You're checkin' out  
You're signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

(Shapira is wounded by Durza's magic which fills Eragon with more rage as Saphira begins to lose strength.)

I don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...

I don't wanna make it tough  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie  
Bye, bye shady...

(Durza manages to slash Eragon across the back amid their wild fighting. Eragon screams in pain but continues on.)

Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Shady bye, bye, bye...

Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye

(With one final blow, Eragon strikes Durza in the heart. He disintigrates and Saphira havers to stay in flight. Eragon and Saphira crash on the ground below and pass out.)

(Lights dim, and then come up on Eragon lying there sadly. Murtagh swoops onto the stage)

Murtagh: Some friends can't be replaced…  
Eragon: Wait…is…who?!?! Wait, I'm confused!  
Murtagh: I think I feel a song coming on!

Murtagh:  
She was blue and brave and a dragon  
A brave girl who went off to war  
And never came back home again  
Classified MIA  
What happened to your dragon  
Is still a mystery today

Missing Hero, where did you go  
Though you're gone now you live on now  
Through the ones you'e touched  
And left behind  
Tonight she's one of those missing heroes

You sat tall in the saddle  
Up on her blueish back  
When you were just a boy  
You had no idea what was going on  
Wish those days were still around  
We sure could use a few like that  
To look down on right now

Missing Hero, where did you go  
Though you're gone now you live on now  
Through the ones you've touched  
And left behind  
Tonight she's one of those missing heroes

Have you made a difference today  
If you leave here unexpectedly  
Will your children say

(music fades out)

Murtagh: Haha, just kidding. Sapphira's alive. Ha! You shoulda seen the look on your face!

(The rest of the cast converges the stage. Murtagh stands in the center, slightly in front. Eragon is on a raised platform. Only, he is afraid of heights and his eyes are tightly shut)

All:  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of the day today  
I didn't know much, but I can safely say...

Eragon: (to Arya)  
And there was me and you, and then it got real blue

Arya:  
Stay at home talkin' to your dragon  
When you see me don't get excited, Because I always get so scared  
Laughing at you, Poor Boy, thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

(Suddenly there is a music change...BROM IS REVIVED! He stands up, and shouts--)

Brom:  
SAPHIRA, SAPHIRA!

Cast, besides Saphira:  
I never really knew that she could dance like that

Saphira dances around. She almost collapses the stage.

Cast, cont.  
She makes a man wants to speak AL  
Atranosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya  
Saphira, Saphira!!!

(another Music change)

Murtagh steps into the limelight. It is the moment every fanatic fangirl has been waiting for.

Murtagh:  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

(to the delight of rabid fangirls, he takes it off)

Mutagh: (continued)  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

Eragon: Where's Japan?

Arya: Shut up! It's my solo!

(collective groans from the audience)

Arya:  
Oh now I believe in looking (she does a dramatic "look" at the audience)

Arya: (cont.)  
Like my time on earth is cooking

(she pretends to be cooking something)

Arya: (cont.)  
Whether polka dotted

(Points to Durza, who only managed to be let on to the stage, since he was "Dead". He's wearing polka dotted footsie pajamas. He screams and runs away)

Arya: (cont.)  
Striped or even checked

(She does a little twirl)

Arya: (cont.)  
With the some glamour guaranteeing  
Every fiber on of my being  
Is displayed to quite remarkable effect

(Eragon nods enthusiastically. Murtagh rolls his eyes. He's rather put out about not getting to finish his song about his sexiness)

Arya: (cont.)  
From your cradle via trousseau  
To your deathbed you're on view, so  
Never compromise, accept no substitute  
I would rather wear a barrel  
Than conservative apparel  
For my dress has always been  
My strongest suit

Elven Girls:  
Overwear  
Underwear  
Anytime  
Anywhere

Galbatorix: BUT NOT HERE!!

(There are cheers from the little band of Urgals that broke into the theater. A security guard can be seen creeping towards them)

Galbatorix:  
You'll See, boys.  
You'll see, the beauty of Alagaesia,  
And I'll be king, and you all my slaves,  
With—

Arya:  
Anytime…Anywhere…

She has decided that she doesn't appreciate being interrupted. Murtagh also joins in.

ALL AT THE SAME TIME:  
Galbatorix: You'll see, boys.  
Arya: Anytime, anywhere...  
Murtagh: Too sexy, so sexy that it hurts

The audience is throwing tomatoes. Eragon finally sees his moment.

Eragon:  
EVERYBODY QUIET!  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Soemthing is really—

Saphira:  
Somethings not right!

Eragon: (gives her the sort of look that kills)  
Really, wrong. And we've gotta get things back where they belong!

Murtagh: (to Galbatorix)  
Walk like a man  
fast as you can  
walk like a man from YOU-OO-OO-OO!

Galbatorix: As opposed to what? A woman?

(suddenly there is a dead silence. No one found Galby's joke all that funny. He cries, and runs off stage. No one is really sympathetic.)

Arya: (to Eragon)  
It's more than you, it is more than me

Eragon: (to all)  
No matter what we are, we are a family

Ajihad: (who has been mysteriously absent throughout)  
This dream is for all of us, this one can be real,  
and you cant stop us now because of how you feel..

Arya: (to Eragon again)  
It's more than you, It is more than me

Murtagh:  
Whatever dreams we have, there for the family,

All:  
we're not alone anymore now there are others there,  
and that dreams big enough for all of us to share,  
so dont think that your going,  
your not going anywhere, your staying and taking your share, and if  
you get afraid again, I'll be there..,  
We are a family like a giant tree branching out towards the sky, we are a family we  
are so much more than just you and I we are a family like a giant tree,  
growing stronger, growing wiser, we are growing free..we need you..we are a family..

-FIN-

Watch for Eldest: The Musical!

Alright, I'm sorry that we can't find every song on youtube. But here's the names and such:  
1. "Time Warp" Rocky Horror Picture Show  
2. " Bye Bye Bye" N'Sync  
3."Missing Hero" Adam Harvey

FINALE SONGS  
1. "Graduation" Vitamin C  
2. "Hips Don't Lie" Shakira  
3. "Too Sexy"  
4. "My Strongest Suit" from Aida  
5. "You'll See" from Rent  
6. "Stick ot the Status Quo" from High School Musical  
7. "Walk Like a Man" from Jersey Boys or by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons  
8. "Family" from Dreamgirls


End file.
